


I Kissed a Boy

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (kind of), Cheesy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: "I kissed a boy," Wonwoo says. He didn't really have much thought on it other than that he kissed a certain Chinese sophomore in the room.





	I Kissed a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot cheesier than I thought oop
> 
> I should be working on other things and getting ready to leave soon someone stop me
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Oh yeah, I broke up with her," Seungcheol says.

"Thank god, she was a bitch," Jeonghan gripes.

"One time, she ordered at the coffee shop I work at and when I tried to strike up a friendly conversation while she was waiting, she said, 'I'm sorry, do I know you?', and I said, 'I'm your boyfriend's friend,' and you literally introduced her to us and used to bring her everywhere with us so I thought she would've, I don't know, know what my name was at least?"

"What'd she say next?" Seungkwan asks Seokmin.

"She just said, 'oh,' and then looked back at her phone," Seokmin throws his hands up in annoyance. "Like, she could've at least acknowledged my existence or smile to me!"

"Don't worry, we get it, Min," Mingyu pats the other's shoulder sympathetically.

The topic soon delves into more couples and relationship stuff, sometimes the conversation would derail itself and become about gossip stuff or comments about how "Seungcheol is too popular for his own good", but it always came back to something about relationships and why they broke up with a certain girl. Though, two were exceptionally quiet for majority of the entire conversation, always listening and laughing along, but never contributing their own experiences.

"Hey, Wonwoo, Minghao, you two are quiet," Jeonghan points out to deflect the conversation away from his embarrassing rejection.

Alarmed by the twelve pairs of eyes that turn to him or Minghao, Wonwoo takes a moment to formulate a sentence for both him and Minghao knowing the other is still new to their group and to the country in general. "Aren't we always quiet?"

The others shrug at each other, just about to change the subject when Jeonghan decides to ask more questions, to Wonwoo's dismay. "What about you, Wonwoo? Anything you'd like to share?"

Now all twelve pair of eyes were on him. It's not that Wonwoo doesn't have anything to share, it's just that he doesn't feel like sharing it. He's had relationships before, all very low key, but none of them could ever compare to the stories his friends were telling, not a single one. Or actually...

"I kissed a boy," Wonwoo says, and everyone in the room screech or gasp or make some sort of exclamation except one young, Chinese sophomore, who sits alarmed and quiet, his face warming up with a faint red tint. He said it without much thought other than that he kissed a certain Chinese sophomore in the room. In all honesty, Wonwoo shouldn't have admitted that because 1) he didn't ask Minghao if he could share the information, and 2) his friends could've been very judgmental about this topic. Wonwoo unconsciously bites his cheek, nervously waiting for his friends to say something.

"Not judging you, but, like, do you swing that way?" Mingyu asks, and Seokmin slaps his arm. "What?"

"That's rude!" Seokmin hisses.

"How's it rude?" Mingyu hisses back.

"Look, Wonwoo," Seungcheol begins, and Wonwoo knows where this is going, and he's really not looking forward to another lecture about sexualities like the one his parents gave him.

"Okay, yes, maybe," Wonwoo blurts out before Seungcheol can continue. "Before you say anything, yes, I liked the kiss," he informs them, and he sees a small glimpse at Minghao's red, shocked face. Everyone else is silent for a moment, giving each other small glances at each other. Wonwoo bites his lips this time, an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe his friends weren't as accepting as he had hope—

"Oh my god, our Wonwoo is in love!" Jeonghan exclaims, therefore triggering everyone to squeal or coo along with him. Wonwoo makes eye contact with Minghao, who has an impossibly red face and a small unsympathetic smile that just says "you deserve this," 'this' being the onslaught of questions his friends are about to ask.

"Who is it? Do we know him? Are you currently dating him?"

His friends flood him with questions that eventually mush together in an incomprehensible jumble of words that make Wonwoo's head spin.

"Guys, you're not letting Wonwoo answer," Jihoon, Wonwoo's savior, jumps in, effectively shutting everyone up. With everyone quiet, Jeonghan decides to ask his question first.

"Who is this ' _boy_ ' you kissed?" Jeonghan curiously inquires, leaning closer like he would when he listens to the juicy gossip.

"Uh," Wonwoo takes a quick glance at Minghao, who just shakes his head. Jeonghan doesn't miss this silent interaction.

"Do you know who it is, Minghao?" Jeonghan looks to the Chinese boy, who nervously purses his hips and looks down as if that would hide his obvious blushing face.

"I'm not allowed to say who it is," Wonwoo replies before Jeonghan could ask Minghao any questions. Jeonghan quirks an eyebrow at him.

"How was the kiss?" Chan innocently asks.

"Well, uh..." Wonwoo pauses unsure how to answer.

"Every detail, every feeling, everything," Jeonghan adds enthusiastically. It's always Jeonghan getting worked up on the relationships and gossip, advocating to all of his friends on the power of love and the journey to find it. As cheesy or surprising as it may sound, he just wants the best for his friends, especially when it comes to love. Though, like Wonwoo right now, it makes them feel a little overwhelmed or shy.

Wonwoo watches Minghao pull his legs up into his chest and hide his blushing face behind his arms that rest on his knees, his eyes only visible over his arms so he can watch Wonwoo back. Licking his lips with some sort of comfort seeing as Minghao isn't stopping him, Wonwoo begins.

"Um, well... The kiss was really soft, and his lips weren't chapped in the slightest," Wonwoo knows his cheeks will redden just thinking of the kiss, but when describing it and saying it out loud, you'd might as well say he's running a high fever of 104.5 degrees because his skin is so hot to the touch. Looking at Minghao's small smile hidden behind his arms from across the room, Wonwoo's encouraged to continue.

"His lips were so soft and they tasted like cherries. He had a blush on his cheeks that made him all the more cuter. He had this soft giggle that was just so bubbly and adorable that I kissed him again, and he'd even giggle in between," Wonwoo smiles at the memory. As hot as his cheeks may get, all he can think about is that kiss and how Minghao's shy, bubbly giggles made him feel all bubbly inside as well. "It was really one of the best kisses I've ever had," he says, looking directly at Minghao, who shies away from his gaze by burying his face into his arms.

"Wow, Wonwoo," Soonyoung gapes. "You should help me write my English paper," Junhui slaps Soonyoung's arm, the latter hissing and apologizing right after.

"That was really sweet, Won. I hope we get to meet this boy of yours soon," Jisoo smiles reassuringly. Wonwoo catches the small snort Minghao makes.

"Why did you guys kiss?" Hansol asks, thoroughly intrigued by Wonwoo's story.

Wonwoo thinks back to it. He and Minghao were studying together in the quiet atmosphere of Wonwoo's room, Minghao on the bed, Wonwoo at his desk. The latter tiredly joined the other in the bed just to rest a little and help him with one of the math problems. They were so close Wonwoo could smell the shampoo Minghao used that morning, so close that Wonwoo could observe all of Minghao's features, so close that their breath mingled together. And that's when Wonwoo asked.

"I asked if I could kiss him," Wonwoo tells his friends, a few of them cooing, others pursing their lips distastefully from the amount of cheese and clichés coming out of Wonwoo's mouth.

"Aww, Wonwoo, you're such a smol bean," Junhui teasingly ruffles Wonwoo's hair, the latter grumbling like a child getting his cheeks pinched by relatives. He sees Minghao giggling on the other side of the room. Well, at least Minghao's enjoying it, he thinks, grinning to himself. "Did you ask him out on a date yet?" Minghao suddenly sputters, a few of them curiously looking at him.

"Uhh...." Wonwoo draws out, carefully watching Minghao's curious actions. "No, not yet," he says. Minghao gives him a wide eyed expression.

"What?!" Jeonghan gasps. "Well, now we have to know who it is so we can get you guys going!" Others agree with him, enthusiastically offering their help.

"No, I don't need your guys' help," Wonwoo shuts his friends down.

"But without our help, how else is he going to say yes?" Jeonghan persuades. "You're going to need backup!"

"I don't need the backup of twelve other guys," Wonwoo deadpans.

"Wonwoo hyung," a small voice calls out from the commotion of their friends. And somehow, it makes them quiet, everyone turning to the owner of the voice. Minghao shyly purses his lips when everyone looks at him, but he stands his ground.

"I'm sure that whatever you do, he'll say yes."

And it literally feels like he's being hugged by the warmest blanket in the world, the warmth traveling around inside him and heating up his chest with the most fluttery feeling ever. His cheeks are burning and his eyes are wide. Minghao has a small grin that's both bashful and reassuring at the same time. It takes Wonwoo a moment to collect himself and formulate a proper sentence in his jumbled brain.

"Thanks, Minghao..." He finally says, almost breathlessly. And Minghao's small grin becomes a bright smile that makes Wonwoo's heart skip a beat.

"Whatever, don't come crying to me when he says no," Jeonghan bitterly mutters. Jisoo smacks his arm and Jeonghan smacks back. Jisoo sighs something along the lines of "stop being so salty."

The topic then shifts onto nicer things that don't involve relationships and just embarrassing moments each of their lives or the craving for pizza (and after many complaints, Seungcheol ordered pizza). Wonwoo's unable to shake off the warm feeling he has and it only intensifies whenever his eyes pass over Minghao. Sometimes their eyes would make contact and Wonwoo's heart would be on the brink of bursting, especially when Minghao would quirk a grin and Wonwoo couldn't help but smile back.

"Pizza's here!" Someone shouts when they hear the doorbell ring, Seungcheol running out to grab a tip for the pizza guy and coming back with a box of pizza that will be gone in less than a minute. He leads everyone into his kitchen that somehow fits all thirteen of them. But before Wonwoo can walk into the kitchen, someone tugs him back by the wrist. It's Minghao.

"Hi," Wonwoo awkwardly says, mentally face palming himself for just saying "hi."

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Minghao hisses.

"Sorry," Wonwoo apologizes. The hand around his wrist slides down into his hand.

"Don't be," Minghao shakes his head, his other hand taking Wonwoo's free hand, innocently swinging their arms around. "It was a little bit of a dick move not to ask me, but you were on the spot so I can't blame you for that. And in the end, I learned something new today."

Wonwoo looks up at Minghao curiously. "And what was that?"

Minghao lets go of Wonwoo, taking the latter's cheeks into his hands. He leans in and Wonwoo closes his eyes to meet him halfway, their lips connecting. Minghao's lips are still as soft as Wonwoo remembered and they still taste like cherries. Warmth floods his body and his mind feels like it's in cloud nine, propelled by the feelings he feels for Minghao. He rests one hand on Minghao's and the other on the boy's waist.

They finally pull away, Minghao bashfully giggling like he did when they first kissed. Wonwoo chuckles, using up whatever air that was still in his lungs, their laughter mingling in the air with each other. Minghao combs his hand through Wonwoo's hair.

"I learned that I can confidently tell you that I liked the kiss too," Minghao says, leaning back in to connect their lips once more.

"Does that mean you'll go on a date with me?" Wonwoo asks when they pull away. Minghao hums, pondering on the thought.

"I don't know, I think you'll have to do much more before you ask me out," Minghao grins mischievously.

"You said that whatever I did, he'll say yes!" Wonwoo complains.

"Well, I guess he's a lot tougher that I expected," Minghao shrugs unapologetically, even though "he" is referring to himself. "Guess you'll have to try a lot harder."

Wonwoo lets go Minghao's hands and begins to walk away. "Well, I guess there's no hope," he teasingly sighs. Minghao catches him by the wrist.

"Wonwoo, I'm kidding," Minghao whines, pulling Wonwoo back to him. He playfully pecks Wonwoo's pouty lips before softly saying, "of course I'll date you." It brings a loving smile to both of their faces.

Wonwoo takes Minghao's cheek into his hand and gives him a proper kiss. He can feel the corner of his lips curl against Minghao's lips, the latter giggling like he always does. A warm feeling fills the air that resonates from the both of them, their hearts beating at the same time. They finally pull away, their cheeks red and almost breathless. Wonwoo chases Minghao's lips, hooked on the feeling of Minghao.

"See, he doesn't need your help."

Wonwoo and Minghao jump away from each other, their heads whipping to the two seniors watching from the kitchen door and the others behind them. Jisoo bumps Jeonghan's shoulder as he walks back into the kitchen to probably grab another slice of pizza.

Jeonghan swallows his pizza, curiously looking at the two boys. "So...?" He crosses his arms, looking back and forth between Wonwoo and Minghao with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh my god! Was Minghao the boy you kissed?!" Someone shouts from the kitchen, setting off everyone else in the kitchen just like they did in the living room.

Minghao and Wonwoo look at each other and shrug. Minghao giggles sheepishly but beautifully, and Wonwoo can't control the warmth that makes him pull Minghao in for another kiss. He ignores the loud commotion in the kitchen as he pulls away.

"So are we..?"

"Yeah," Minghao simply says, pecking Wonwoo's lips before walking into the kitchen and passed his shocked friends to grab whatever pizza left.

Yeah, they're boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof
> 
> I crave wonhao
> 
> Oof
> 
>  
> 
> Thanxx for reading!!!


End file.
